User talk:69.31.217.19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Kazul Ironhelm page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 01:54, August 1, 2010 Thanks. But you can't edit other's pages or whatever if you're unregistered ... sorry. :( Thanks anyway. And I can't figure out how to put a header in if you're wondering ... LOL. And one of my links isn't working. Check the Grumpy Snowman page edit, It's not working at ALL ... Nvm I figured it out. Sorry to say, I'm not aloud to register ... 19:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) otherly known as -~-Ronan-~- Fixed I fixed the link. You only need two brackets on each side, not four on each. --Potroast42 Thanks I figured it out! Yes! lol (I mean the headers) it was an issue with spacing. that was the problem. I spaced the (Pet) part from Evil Snowman, just not the brackets. If that's too complicating, well... idk. Anyway,thanks! -~-Ronan-~- It's that bad I figured out recently that I will not be able to register for a few years. I've learned that you need to be 13, whereas i'm only 10. Therefore, no account. -~-Ronan-~- Kraysys Astral Carcenet Hi, you actually deleted the question about whether it was tradeable or auctionable without entering any of the information on the appropriate lines about it being tradeable or auctionable, so I restored the question since the information wasn't actually entered anywhere on the page. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 22:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing Templates If you go the the Wiki How To menu from the sidebar, you can select Creating New Pages and Editing Guide to learn a great deal about the site. Creating New Pages has lists of all the templates used on the site and links to their individual instruction pages. Additionally, every page with a template has a dedicated link on the page to the instructions for the template. For example, Template:ItemInfobox/doc is the template for all items (clothing, etc.) and by clicking on the link you can see a page that explains what every line in the template is. For Trade and Auction, there are two lines called trade and auction and if they are allowed, you put Yes and if they aren't you put No. ErinEmeraldflame 02:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Trade and Auction I had added the Trade and Auction lines to that page when you first mentioned it. Currently, we want them filled in for completeness (because a lot of times people don't understand them and don't record that information correctly), but it only notes it on the page if the answer is No in the current format. Previously there was no record for "Yes" at all. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 01:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators